


Timing

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Light accepts L's offer to try some cake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I may not own Death Note, but it absolutely owns me.
> 
> The prompt to this fic can be found in the end notes.

The rest of the Task Force had retired for the night, leaving only L and Light at headquarters to continue the investigation into Yotsuba. Light was running on fumes; he had yet to adapt to L’s sleep schedule, which seemed to consist of _never_ sleeping. He closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples, trying to will away his exhaustion. Light gave up on that method instantly, once he realized his head was drooping toward his desk.

Back to conventional methods, then. He stood, gaining L’s attention. “Ryuzaki, I need coffee or something caffeinated before I collapse. I’m of no use like this to you or the investigation.” L nodded and rose off the chair, walking towards the kitchen without so much as a fuss or sarcastic remark. Perhaps he was tired too. Light followed him gratefully.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Light immediately began brewing a fresh pot of coffee while L raided the fridge for yet another piece of cake. Light leaned against the counter while waiting, watching L eat the dessert. “Ryuzaki, I just might take you up on your offer. I still maintain that’s a ridiculously unhealthy amount of sugar, but it might actually keep me awake.”

L simply stared at him for a moment, probably trying to tell if he was joking or not. Once realizing he was serious, L walked to the fridge and pulled out a piece of cake for him while intermittently throwing Light unreadable glances. L set the plate down on the table, left of where he was seated. Light sat down, picked up his fork, and took a small bite.

He had never been one to indulge in sweets or junk food, but he couldn’t deny the cake was _good_. Not too cloying, nor too rich. His coffee had just finished brewing, but he didn’t really care at the moment. Light took bite after bite until only crumbs were left. He gave a relaxed sigh. “Maybe I should reconsider my diet- Watari certainly knows his desserts.”

Light finally glanced at L, who was staring with wider eyes than usual. He hadn’t noticed, but the detective had apparently stopped eating to watch the unusual sight of his companion actually _enjoying_ something that had little dietary value. L then broke his silence. “Light-kun, I know this may not be the best time, but…”

Light waited for him to finish the sentence when all of a sudden, L was leaning in towards him. Light moved purely on instinct, drawing his face away from what was undeniably an attempted kiss. He was going to demand from L exactly ‘ _what the hell he thought he was doing_ ’ until he caught the despondent look on L’s face.

“Ryuzaki, I’m-” “Do not apologize Light-kun, the error was mine.” L put his thumb up to his bottom lip, as if trying to soothe himself. Two incredibly tense minutes passed between them. Light then pulled L’s hand away before he could change his mind, and gently pressed his mouth to the detective’s. L went rigid. Light pulled back and repeated the action twice more before L actually responded. Once the message was clear, they both had relaxed and deepened the kiss, tasting the cake on one another until Light had to pull back for air.

Two tense minutes passed between them again, though for a different reason. Light gave L a tired smile. “L, you startled me, that’s all. I’m exhausted, disoriented, and the last thing I expected was for you to kiss me at 3 am _without so much as a warning_.” L considered this. “Is Light-kun then amenable to me kissing him with advance notice?” Light kissed him softly again for a brief moment.

“If you let me sleep at least five hours a night, every night, you can kiss me whenever you like.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** _Persons A and B are alone. B says "I know this may not be the best time, but..." B leans in for a kiss. A is surprised and pulls away. Person B feels rejected and ashamed about their inappropriate behavior._
> 
> I expanded on the prompt a bit, because these boys have had plenty of unhappy endings- they could use a happy one.


End file.
